evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Henry “Hank” Allen
Hank is a playable Hunter in the game Evolve. Unlike Cabot, Hank offers no assistance in locating or tracking the monster, but instead provides great protection for his allies via his shield projector - making him a great asset for keeping his team alive. Biography Hank was born on Mercury. His grandparents were original founders. He was never going to be the kind of guy who stayed in one place for very long though.https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 He is also in possession of both a Mining and Demolitions license, which are what allow him to own the Orbital Barrage. Personality Beard, Brains, Brawn. Hank believes in the simple things, like the value of a hard day's work or the joy of indiscriminately firing a Laser Cutter at incoming predators. Which is why he cherishes the quiet moment after calling down an Orbital Barrage on whatever creature is currently pissing him off. The ensuing bombardment of fiery death really puts things into perspective.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/support/hank Easy going and mostly friendly, Hank has found kindred spirits in many of the older crew members of the Laurie-Anne but often faces difficulties when interacting with the younger members of the team. Weapons and Equipment 'Laser Cutter' LASATH always-on fermionic condensate emitter Model 308. An extremely accurate weapon modified from a stream into a series of high-energy bursts. These projectiles count as bullets and can affect weakpoints. He modified it by rerouting it through a crystalline transformer, allowing it to fire in bursts, instead of a stream. * 35 shots per magazine * Damage: 14 Points * 100 meter range * 6 shots per second * Magazine duration of 5.83 seconds (490 total damage) * .34 second delay before firing * 2 second recharge with a 1 second delay before recharge begins Shield Projector Hank's Shield Projector allows him to target one of his teammates and provide them with temporary invincibility. This weapon requires a large amount of time to recharge. * Shield Capacity: 570 Units * Energy Regeneration: 90 Units per Second * Recharge Time: 10 Seconds * Delay Recharge Time: 1.5 Seconds * Range: 60 Meters * 20 degree lock-on angle * 55 degree sustain angle 'Orbital Barrage' Orbital Barrage is a large area-of-effect attack that summons a rain of explosives to strike at a location for a short period of time. There is a delay between using the ability and when it will strike the point the player has highlighted, meaning it is important to lead a moving target. The combination of this ability with a trapper's harpoon is capable of dealing massive amounts of damage to the Monster. The orbital barrage deals no damage to hunters but can send them flying if struck. The barrage does not work in caves or buildings. * Cast Time: .5 Seconds * Damage: Varies by a large 275 - 400 Points (Rounded) * Cooldown Time: 45 Seconds * Missiles Launched: 11 Missiles * 1.5 second accurate duration * 2 second inaccurate duration * Fired from 100 meters above targeted surface * Spread Radius: 10 Meters Class Ability: Shield Burst The Support Class signature device applies a shield to all Hunters within an area around the Support that will decay after a short time. * Shield (Other): 500 Units * Shield (Self): 450 Units * Decay Rate: 35 Units per Second * Cooldown Time: 23 Seconds Downed: Caber Holloe Pistol * Used only when downed * 350 rounds per minute * 1.6 second reload * 13 damage per shot * 12 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Tactics * If you have the monster at the edge of the map, try to get ahead of it and drop the orbital barrage in its path. It will certainly give it reason to hesitate. * Use the orbital barrage to defend allies and inflict damage anywhere the monster will be stationary - on top of fallen comrades, over food sources, in corners where the monster has friends pinned, and even on yourself to defend from being focused. An orbital strike on an evolving monster can deal a fantastic amount of damage - staying close to the monster will guarantee it will not want to evolve under the open sky. * When pursuing the Monster, your Laser is your go-to damage weapon. Its accuracy makes hitting weak points on the monster far more likely. This makes Hank a great partner with the two sniper Medics - Valerie and Lazarus. * Hank works particularly well with Valerie. If an ally goes down, you can protect it from the monster with an orbital barrage or your shield gun, while Valerie heals them back to their feet at a distance. Shielding fallen allies will prevent the monster from damaging them as Val brings them back to their feet. * Once in the arena, get above the fight and swap to your shield generator. Focus on the monster and its chosen target, and protect your allies when they are attacked. Correctly timed shields will completely absorb an attack and make your medic's job much easier. * Hanks shield generator does not decrease in capacity unless its target takes damage, but it does not recharge while it is on. Let off the generator in between strikes to maximize your available shield. * Hank is great on Nest missions. Drop the orbital barrage on the egg, have a sniper take a shot at it, and focus your laser on the spot to crack it open. * Hank is almost a must-have partner for Lazarus, since Lazarus is almost always going to be a primary target for the monster, Hank can protect Lazarus from death, forcing the monster to come after you first. It also works well as a distraction. While the monster comes after you, Lazarus can revive fallen teammates. If this fails, quickly focus on protecting Lazarus again before the monster kills him. * Hank can use his Orbital Barrage to target a Behemoth behind a rock wall. This way, the Behemoth would take damage and not be able to leave the area. The hunters would also not be knocked back by the barrage. * When teaming with Lazarus, smart Monsters will camp on dead bodies or eat them if possible. This is a good time to drop an Orbital Barrage on it. Just remember that it will prevent you from reviving your teammates if the Monster leaves early, as the barrage knocks teammates back. * Shielding a downed teammate will stop their bleed out and drain your capacity. * You can use the orbital barrage to launch hunters, great for getting out of fights or launching the trapper to get a dome. * The orbital barrage will often knock hunters back, so try not to use it in close spaces, or atop of fallen teammates. It may be temping in order to get the Monster away from them, but it will prevent your allies from reviving them at the same time. * Unlike Tech Sgt. Hank's drill, which follows the Monster, you must be exceptionally skilled with the orbital barrage to land it and actually get a significant amount of damage out of it as it stays in one place. Your best bet is to coordinate with either Jack or Griffin to be able to take out a good chunk of damage. * You may find it difficult to decide whether or not to shield teammates, or drop an orbital when in battle. Generally, the best thing to do is to shield your teammates instead, as they are certainly more important than taking the chance with the orbital. Relationships with Other Hunters * Aleksey Markov: Hank has found a kindred spirit in Markov, with the two often sharing jokes and Hank even going as far as to suggest founding a colony together. Despite Markov's irritation over Hank's use of the orbital strike, the two remain firm friends. This is further explained by Hank asking Griffin for an autograph to give it to Markov, knowing that the latter likes the movies and comic books about Griffin. * Griffin Hallsey: Hank has a hard time protecting Griffin with the Shield Projector due to his instinct of shooting harpoons at the monsters. Griffin tells him that he is "paid the big bucks" for protecting the team, but Hank refuses to believe it before reconsidering his opinion. Screenshots Hank.jpg Hank-far 610.jpg 41Hank.png|Hank 4-hank-v-goliath.jpg Hank-closealt 610.jpg 5-hank-v-goliath2.jpg Videos Trivia * Hank loves to barbecue, whether the food is dead or alive. * His Grandparents were the original founders of Mercury. * He has a license in astro-mining and demolitions. * Hank knows Bohrium yields, fermonic condensate, and the difference between a synoptic effector and a subasthenospheric drill. * On the elite skin of Hank's laser cutter is writen "Dirty Gertie". References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Support Class